madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mag Agent
Mag Agents are 1337 agents who have been magnified to many times their regular size. It was shown in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation that magnification can revive dead bodies. Mag may be a short term for "Magnified", meaning the gargantuan size that the agents appear as. Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent: Torture is a giant 1337 Crew agent who appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. His name is derived from text on a computer terminal shown near the end of the episode, which reads "MAG AGENT: TORTURE TERMINATED..." He was apparently tortured and/or genetically modified to look the way he does. There are two metal stakes pierced up through his head in an "X" formation. These spikes were seen elsewhere within the episode, usually sticking out of 1337 Crew agents who may have revolted against the Auditor. Though the wounds are bloody in his head, the stakes do not appear to negatively affect, or even hurt, Mag Agent: Torture. Other notable physical characteristics include clawed fingers, 1337 Crew agent glasses (the version first seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy), and an incredible size, measuring up to about four times the size of a regular Madness character. Mag Agent: Torture first made an appearance when he burst out from the floor below and tried to kill Hank with his large shotgun. Hank dodged the fatal shots (and also breaking his sword making it useless) and leaped down into the hole in the floor where Mag Agent: Torture was stationed, which happened to be outside of the building. The two fired at each other a few times, with Hank managing to shot him repeatedly with a Automatic Shotgun. Mag Agent: Torture then knocked Hank down and smacked him across a canyon with his giant Mag Agent shotgun, golf style. After Hank landed on the other side, Mag Agent: Torture inserts a "20kg" slug into his weapon and chambered it. Though the slug did manage to hit someone, it was not Hank. Hank, after surviving the minor beating he took from Mag Agent: Torture, progressed further in the new building he was in. After a short trek, Mag Agent: Torture appeared behind Hank and was about to take a swing at him, when Hank turned around and used a recently acquired chainsaw to ravage his face. Hank kept cutting deeper, even after Mag Agent: Torture was clearly dead. Hank then jumped down the platform to kill a few 1337 agents who managed to graze his shoulder. Mag Agent: Torture is believed to be the first test version of the Mag Agent series. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, two more advanced Mag Agents appear, though they look slightly different. They are dubbed as Mag Agent: V2. The two stakes in the Mag Agent suggest he was a dead agent revived by "Agent Magnification", which was the same process used to revive Hank in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. This suggests that the Magnification machine also has a mind control device. This is either optional or untrue, and the agent might have merely learned that revolt was futile. Even though this is the first Mag Agent, it seemed to be the strongest and lasted the longest. This agent withstood two spikes going through its head, and three shots from a shotgun at close range. Mag Agents: V2 The Mag Agent V2 characters are two giant 1337 agents who serve as the Auditor's body guards. They are obviously upgraded experiments of Mag Agent: Torture, with an A.T.P.-like mask and giant unreal teeth. although they do not fare much better than Torture. They first appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation at the end of the episode, behind the Auditor holding Mossberg 500, In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, one of them alerted the Auditor saying "we have a problem", via IM that Jesus was destroying part of the Improbability Drive rooted in the lower floors of the facility, revealing in the message that they were called Mag V2 A and Mag V2 B. Later, after Jesus had killed yet another lot of 1337 agent, one of them jumped out of a hole in the roof with a giant Deagle and fired a couple of rounds at him, however Jesus used his powers to rebound one of the bullets into the guard, killing him. Later on, the second one appeared and began to throw heavy machinery, dead 1337 agents, and dead A.T.P. agents at Jesus, who manages to dodge them whilst re-assembling his TAC-50. The Mag Agent then pulls out his giant PPK, but before he can shoot he gets hit by a .50BMG round from Jesus's rifle, who continues to shoot the agent until the ammo is depleted and the agent is dead. According to the Improbability Drive computer, a Mag Agent: V3 is 38% complete. This Mag Agent is the only one to appear in more than one episode. The Mag Agent: V2 makes a non-canon appearance in Incident: 001A, where he is stomped into a giant blender by Hank. The Mag Agent: V2 also appear to be smarter than the others Mag Agent: V3 A Mag Agent that was in development before the Auditor prematurely activated it, it appeared in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. The Auditor activated it using the same power he used on the A.T.P. Agents thinking it can kill Sanford, Deimos, and Hank. Through its premature activation, it gained the ability to create weapons just like the Auditor can, but more advanced. It donned a giant Battle Axe and wore a mask similar to oxygen masks, possibly because it was still in development. It was killed easier than the three predecessors though (probably another effect caused by the premature awakening), when Hank met the agent he tries to stab him in the chest,then he tries to avoid getting hit by Hank but stabbed again in chest 2 times and he was stabbed through the face by Hank (who used his large alien tentacle-like claw ) and fell off a cliff to its apparent death, shortly before the Auditor began to absorb all of the other fallen 1337 agents. Mag Agent: V4 The Mag Agent V4 is the fourth version of the Mag Agents. It represents a similar suit to 1337 agents, Mag Agent: Torture, and Mag Agent V2. But instead of wearing the smith shades like other agents, it wears what appears to be goggles which could be used for night vision that cover almost the whole cross on their face. Two of them appeared in Madness Combat 10. The first one confronted the protagonists unarmed, but managed to deliver a few blows to Hank as well as crashing him into a wall. Sanford's attempts to hurt the Mag Agent with his gun and hook, after the A.T.P Agent Cut Sanford's hand and string connecting the hook from his hand, shot the A.T.P and stopped attack the Mag Agent. Hank eventually freed himself from the Agent's grip and charged up his arm with electrical energy he had gotten from Jesus' halo, killing his enemy in two fatal blows to the lower body and head. A second one appeared at the top of the structue that the Auditor had summoned, pulling out a colt 1911 of Mag Agent sizes. However, he was quickly dispatched by Hank before getting the chance to fire, riddled with bullets from a giant machine gun. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton